Break Ups and Makeups
by Singing-Love-Songs-In-The-Rain
Summary: Nina Martin just caught her boyfriend in lip lock with another girl. Filled with anger she humiliates him and later breaks up with. But not everyone can stay mad forever, so will Fabian get his second chance? R&R Rated T. Enjoy!- Complete


***Dodges fireball***

**Cookie: Nina! HELP ME! *Nina make**s** a human shield in front of Cookie.***

**Nina: Cookie is sorry for going MIA. She doesn't own house of Anubis or any characters.*Ducks and Cookie gets blasted.*Sorry Cookie.**

* * *

Break Ups & Make Ups

I had just found the perfect bouquet for Amber's cousin when I began looking for her. It was fourth period so she would be heading to AP Mythology. The way there from where was would force me to pass by Fabian's locker so there was a good chance that I would see him. I walked the through crowds of people trying to get to the other hall. Like I thought I would, I saw Fabian. After seeing Fabian I started to walk over to him. I stopped dead in my tracks when a blonde girl came squealing towards him, engulfing him in a giant hug, thanking him for something. Not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere I stood and waited for her leave. She talked to him excitedly about a test and him being the best person ever or something along those lines. I stood impatiently in my spot waiting for her to leave so I could go to him. I threw my head back in annoyance after standing there for another minute. When I lifted my head I expected to see her chatting away like she did for the past three minutes. I didn't expect to see my boyfriend in lip lock with the mystery blonde. I stood there for another five seconds waiting for him to realize what was happening and show some sign of a struggle or for him to push her away and let or down or something, anything. Just not what he was doing right now, he was kissing her back.

I couldn't take it anymore and walked right past him. The magazine covered my face and my hair made me look like a blur. I ran to my next class try and failing to hold the tears in. The tears blurred my vision as I ran through the now empty halls trying desperately to get the image out of my head, once again failing miserably.

Next class when Fabian and I took our respective seats I tried to scoot as far away from him as possible without looking suspicious. When he tried to hold my hand I pulled away and whenever he talked to me I would just ignore him. He tried to walk me home but I ran every time he got close. I saw him sigh and give up about halfway there and I inwardly smiled. _Nothing for you until you confess Fabian._ I just hoped he would do it soon. Because sadly, I don't have much self control.

I made back to the house without feeling bad about what I was doing to him. Just when I got comfortable after dinner he knocked on the door. "Come in." "Fabian walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I brought myself closer to head board knowing if I got up it would upset him. (Strange that I cared.)

"Nina, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me, and you didn't show up for our study date." He had a worried expression plastered in face. "I-Is it that time of the month?" I glared at him for awhile before I picked up a magazine from behind me and threw it at him. "Not that it concerns you in _any_ way. No it's not. Now if you don't mind, get out." He gave me a surprised look and took my hand in his gave me smile. His hands were always warm and comforting but right now they felt cold and odd, like I shouldn't be holding them. I gave his hands a cold hard glare before slipping my hand of his and placing it on my text book. He frowned and looked down at his hand now laying limp on my bed. "Nina, if-," "Now, please." "Okay." He stood up walked over to the door. He went for the knob but turned back to look at me. He seemed to be completing something. He exhaled and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. He pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and whispered "I love you." in my ear. He kissed me again and said goodnight. After that he slipped out the door. _Love me enough to cheat? That's _so _comforting. _I fell into dreamless sleep that night. The only thought that crossed my mind was if Fabian was planning to tell me or not.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Nina, why are you attacking your hair?" Amber asked from across the room. She seemed to be eyeing me with a mix of intensity and confusion.

"Because my boyfriend is an idiot and in my head I'm doing this to all of his solar system books." Amber winced slightly, knowing that Fabian treasures his solar systems books like he does friends.

"That's pretty harsh Nina, what did he do?" I thought for a second, wondering if I really wanted to tell her.

"He kissed another girl." He pink and glittery glossed lips made a large 'o' in shock.

"Was it Joy again? Oh my god! Was it Clara? I'm going to kill her..."

She went on about possible girls he would've kissed. After stopping mid-rant Amber looked at me and smiled softly, she quickly came over to me and hugged the Anubis out of me. "How about this, we go pour orange juice, water, and milk on him then make him look like Eddie's pancakes?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"Can we put a cherry on top since he still hasn't told me about it?"

"You two aren't broken up yet?" I shook my head at her. "He hasn't told you yet either?" I shook again. "Well, let's go reward him for being the worst boyfriend ever."

We walked downstairs together and made a plan on how to get back at him. When we got downstairs to the table I leaned down and whispered in Eddie's ear to take out a camera and pass the message to everyone but Fabian. I whispered to Patricia that we needed her help. After a minute or two we had out OJ, milk, water, syrup, whipped cream, some crumbs, from the frosted flakes and a cherry. I set them all down in front him and he looked up at with a questioning face. I turned to face the table and everyone to put their phones on video mode. I waited for a second for them all to do it. "And….. Action! This people, is how you humiliate your boyfriend." Patricia went first and poured the water on his pants, then came Amber with the milk for his shirt and lastly me with the OJ to pour on his head. Not even seconds later Amber and I were squirting whipped cream on his head and Patricia was sprinkling crumbs onto the cream. When we were satisfied, I smiled at our work of art that only needed one final touch. I picked up the cherry. "And now, I shall do the final adjustment." I plopped the cherry onto his head. Claps filled the room as I smirked. I bent down and kissed his creamed covered cheek. "Mm, not to bad for cheater." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. His eyes went wide and almost looked up at me. He would've if I wasn't walking away just as he turned. Lesson number 1, don't mess with Nina Martin.

With Amber beside me, I walked to school, and I smiled the whole way there.

* * *

_In Class_

I walked into French Class and saw Fabian sitting down. Mara came in behind and I pulled her to the side. "Mara, I need you to sit next to Fabian." Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "He was furious after you left. That was the first time anyone had heard Fabian curse. He almost skipped school. You two need to figure this out." "I know, I'm going to break up with him later. But I can't sit next to him right now." "When you called him a cheater he really did look surprised, maybe you made a mistake." "No, that was him I saw. No doubt. It hurts but I'm sure. Please." "Nina I really need to talk to Jerome, you know I love you but I can't babysit your boyfriend right now. I'm sorry." And with that she walked away. I looked at my empty seat and in my mind it was laughing at me. I dragged my feet to chair and sat down heavily. Fabian sent the coldest hardest glare that I'd ever seen at me I winced. Damn it, that boy still got to me.

At the end of class, before I could get up, Fabian grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class and into the common room and behind the stage curtains.

"What the hell Nina?"

"Whatever do you mean Fabian?" I said feigning innocence.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole house!"

"Well then, that probably means that you shouldn't cheat on me. You know I thought I made that point pretty clear."

"For the love of Christ! Nina what are you talking about? I never cheated on you. Why would I cheat on you?"

"Why wouldn't you? You've got girls all over you and you don't even realize it."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend!" "

"You do know the whole concept of cheating is having more than one girlfriend, right? Or did you not get the memo or something?"

He took a deep as if he was trying to calm himself. "Would you cheat on me? If another guy came around, would you date him behind my back?"

Well there was a simple answer to that question. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because I value trust, so I shouldn't break it." Now he cupped my face and crutch-ed down a bit (Somehow he had gotten at least a head taller than me.)

"Now, if you and I both value trust more than anything, why would I break your trust of all people, when, the thought alone of losing you, makes me wanna break down in tears?"

"I don't know Fabian, but I know that I saw you, and I know that I wasn't mistaken. I saw her kiss you, and for you to be standing there like that you'd have to be kissing her back."

He let out a sigh and his minty breath mingled on my lips. I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him but, if I kiss him now, I'll forgive him, and that would be bad at the moment. "….You were the blob." "Yeah, I walked right past you." "Nina, I didn't kiss her. The only reason I didn't push her off is because I would've gotten to second base with or physically hurt her. She was holding onto me for dear life. " "So you thought it would be a better idea to stay there in a kissing position?" He stayed silent. "And when were you going to tell me about this?" "Tonight, I was going to hope for the best reaction?" "So why'd you keep saying that you didn't cheat on me?" "Because cheating would require doing it back, and in most cases, another girlfriend. Nina, please, don't make this the end. I really am sorry I didn't' tell you sooner, I really needed time to think about how would talk to you, I can't just say 'hey Nina some other kissed me, is that cool'." "Fabian I'm sorry but you've broken my trust. Thank you for considering telling me, but that wasn't enough. You should've come to me right away. I'm sorry." I tried to walk away but he pulled me back. "Nina, I don't wanna lose you again, please, don't go." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't help nut give into his stare. I internally cursed myself when I leaned up to kiss him. It lasted for a few seconds before Fabian swiped my bottom lip with his tongue. I gave him entrance and hardly fought while his tongue explored every part of my mouth. Soon the need for oxygen hit me along with my senses and I pulled away. His sad eyes burned holes in mine but I needed to do this. "I'll come around soon enough. Right now I think we both need a little time away from each other. I really am sorry Fabian."

I left him there and ran down the stairs. When I looked back his hands covered his face but I could swear I saw droplets of water fall onto the floor. I'd never seen a guy cry for before. For both my sake and his, I really did hope I would come around.

* * *

_One Week Later_

I sat on the couch next to Amber who was reading a magazine and gasping at some couple that just broke up. Everyone else was doing their own little thing while I stared up at the ceiling. Hardly a minute passed when Eddie walked in with Patricia. "Nina, you really know how to break a guy. He's so upset that he won't even read. And you're the only thing he likes better than reading. You need to go fix him." I moved my gaze from the ceiling to glare at him. He winced under my stare and took a bite of his apple. "Okay so on your own time but really Nina he's really heat broken. You should talk to him. I don't think I could take any more of his moping." He gave me a pleading and I decided that letting him drown in sorrow for a whole week was enough. I got up from my spot on the couch. I walked right past Eddie and into his room. I knocked on the door when I found that it was locked. "Go away!" Fabian said from behind the door. "Fabian, its Nina. Open the door."I heard shuffling on the other side. Soon the locked clicked and then more shuffling. "You can come in now."

I opened the door and peeked inside. Fabian was lying in his head shirtless. I opened the door fully and walked in, closing it behind me. I stalked over to his bed and climbed on top. I put my head and my hand on his chest. He instinctively put his arm around my waist. We stayed like that for a few moments before I decided that this was speak now or forever hold your peace moment.

"I know you weren't trying to hurt me Fabian, but it made me feel like you couldn't trust me or you thought I would be irrational. I really wanna give you a second chance but you have to promise that secrets are over-rated." He didn't answer for a few seconds while I traced patterns on his chest. "I promise. I really didn't mean for it to lead to this. I really am sorry." "I know, and I kinda overreacted so I'm sorry too." "You have no reason to be sorry, so am I completely forgiven?" "Yeah," I lifted my head off his chest and sat up. He came up with me. I leaned forward until we were only millimeters apart. "You're completely, forgiven." He leaned in and closed the gap. He lips molded perfectly with mine and just mingled with each other until I licked his lip. He eagerly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced and fought with mine until he gave up and I explored every part of his mouth, committing it to memory. He started to fight in our glorious battle as his hands roamed my body. His touched shivers down my spine. We would've continued had not the door been pushed open. "Whoa! When I said make-up, I did not mean make out. Please stop. Oh my god my eyes are burning. Fabian put on a shirt. Nina this is no proper way to look in front of me. Pull down your shirt and pull up your pants..." Eddie went on about our appearances and disturbing it was to walk in on us. "You're most definitely forgiven." I whispered to Fabian before stopping Eddie mid-rant. ("We get it Eddie, shut up.")

I walked upstairs to my room. _Oh yeah, he's forgiven. _I touched my lips and could still feel the bolts of electricity he sent through me. Oh, Fabian.

* * *

**Wow! It's been forever, Cookie has been up to a lot these past three months. Right now, not really sure I can do commitments, seeing as my life is getting a bit hectic, so I have a bunch of one-shots. Anyway, when school starts again, I may start a new fanfic that I'm working on right now. And I'm going to start a one-shot collection about the moments that Nina and Fabian should've gotten together during season 1 and 2, so I've got a lot of stuff coming. Tell me how I did. Cookie Out!**


End file.
